harry_potterfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Bitva na oddělení záhad
"Tohle je konec hry Pottere," zavrčel pomalu Lucius Malfoy a stáhl si masku. "Tak buďte hodný chlapec a podejte mi tu věštbu." Bitva na oddělení záhad byla prvním větším konfliktem Druhé kouzelnické války. Odehrála se 18. června 1996 poté, co Lord Voldemort nalákal Harryho Pottera a dalších pět členů Brumbálovy armády na oddělení záhad ve snaze získat proroctví o jeho možné porážce. Na ministerstvu všech šest členů B.A. obklíčil tucet smrtijedů, kterým se ale ubránili dokud je nedorazili zachránit členové Fénixova řádu. Při potyčce byla věštba zničena, Voldemort byl viděn samotným ministrem kouzel, jedenáct smrtijedů bylo zatčeno a Sirius Black byl zavražděn vlastní sestřenicí (Bellatrix Lestrangeovou). Po bitvě byl konečně Voldemortův návrat zveřejněn a Ministerstvo kouzel začalo podnikat kroky proti jeho rostoucí moci. Celkovým důsledkem bitvy byl počátek otevřené války. Historie Proroctví "Příchod toho, v jehož moci je porazit Pána všeho zla, se blíží... narodí se těm, kteří se mu již třikrát postavili, na samotném sklonku sedmého měsíce roku... a Pán zla ho poznamená jako sobě rovného; on však bude mít moc, jakou Pán zla sám nezná... proto jeden z nich musí zemřít rukou druhého, neboť ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý zůstává na živu... Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Pána všeho zla, se narodí, až sedmý měsíc bude umírat..." ''-První proroctví Sybilly Trelawneyové Na vrcholu První kouzelnické války pronesla Sybilla Trelawneyová proroctví ve kterém předpověděla příchod jediné osoby, která bude schopná porazit Lorda Voldemorta. Proroctví v celém svém rozsahu slyšel Albus Brumbál a jen její část slyšel Severus Snape, smrtijed, který vše nahlásil Voldemortovi. Temný pán uvěřil tomu, že proroctví mluví o Harrym Potterovi a začal pátrat po Jamesovi a Lily Potterových. Potterovi se začali skrývat poté, co Snape, zamilovaný do Lily Evansové, varoval Brumbála před blížícím se nebezpečím. Na Halloween 1981 se Voldemort polohu Potterových dozvěděl a poté, co zavraždil Harryho rodiče se pokusil zabít i jeho. Vražedná kletba se však od nemluvněte odrazila a Voldemortova moc byla zlomena. Když se Voldemort v roce 1995 vrátil a selhal v zabití Harryho podruhé, tentokrát kvůli ''Priori Incantatem, byl odhodlán vyslechnout si celou věštbu, protože věřil, že obsahuje tajemství o tom, jak zničit Harryho Pottera, jejíž záznam se nacházel na Oddělení záhad. Pokusy o krádež věštby Když ministr kouzel Kornelius Popletal mluvil ve své soukromé pracovně s novináři, potvrdil, že včera v brzkých večerních hodinách uprchlo deset trestanců odsouzených do vězení s maximální ostrahou a že o těchto nebezpečných zločincích již informoval mudlovského ministerského předsedu. "Domníváme s také, že Black jako vůbec první vězeň, jemuž se podařilo z Azkabanu uprchnout, může být ideální osobou schopnou dopomoci útěku dalším. Považujeme za pravděpodobné, že uprchlíci, mezi nimiž je i Blackova sestřenice Bellatrix Lestrangeová, se kolem Blacka shromáždí jako kolem svého vůdce." V lednu roku 1996, poté, co mozkomoři přešli na stranu Lorda Voldemorta, došlo k masivnímu útěku smrtijedů z Azkabanu. Deset smrtijedů - včetně rodiny Lestrangeových a jejich souputníků Antonina Dolohova, Augusta Rookwooda, Traverse a Mulcibera - se znovu přidalo ke svému pánovi.Tato desítka byla považována za jedny z nejnebezpečnějších a vysoce střežených trestanců a vzhledem ke svým zločinům za legendární. Ministerstvo kouzel odmítalo uznat, že se Voldemort vrátil a vinilo z útěku Siriuse Blacka. Voldemort se nepokoušel získat proroctví sám, to by bylo pod jeho úroveň a nepřicházelo v úvahu, aby byl viděn na ministerstvu. Smrtijedi se několikrát pokusili věštbu ukrást, ale ani jeden z jejich pokusů nevyšel. Lucius Malfoy donutil pod kletbou Imperius Brodericka Bodeho, pracovníka z Odboru záhad, věštbu ukrást. Proroctví jsou však mohou odnést pouze ti, jichž se týkají, a před krádeží nepovolanou osobou jsou chráněna kouzly. Bode byl zasažen matoucím kouzlem a přijat ke svatému Mungovi. Když se smrtijedi dozvěděli o tom, že se Bodeho stav zlepšuje, poslali mu do nemocnice květináč s Ďáblovým osidlem, aby nemohl nikomu odhalit pravdu a osidlo jej uškrtilo v jeho nemocničním lůžku. Předtím byl pod kletbou Imperius i Sturgis Tobolka, který se měl pokusit o totéž. Ten byl ale poté, co se pokusil vloupat na Odbor záhad, zatčen. Voldemort také poslal svého hada Nagini, aby zjistila, jak je věštba chráněna. Chtěl také, aby ji ukradla, v chodbě na Odboru záhad však ten den hlídal Arthur Weasley a Nagini ho vážně zranila. Voldemort se poté rozhodl pro jinou taktiku. Využil spojení s Harrym Potterem, kterému se nepodařilo naučit se nitrobraně, kterou ho učil Severus Snape. Voldemort zasadil Harrymu do hlavy falešnou vizi, ve které byl jeho kmotr (Sirus Black) Voldemortem a jeho smrtijedy mučen na Odboru záhad. Voldemort předpokládal, že Harry se hned požene na Ministerstvo, aby ho zachránil. Brumbálova armáda a Oddělení záhad a |hala věšteb|?